


Sir Pentious headcanons

by Frost_Bytten_Warrior



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Bytten_Warrior/pseuds/Frost_Bytten_Warrior
Summary: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1izlGOUyoHB6VgO-8Y09WB84_EddALbhmOAfTWfmo1I0/edit?usp=sharing
Kudos: 7





	Sir Pentious headcanons

  * When you fell into hell, you landed near one of the Egg Boi's, who happened to be bleeding. You looked down at your tail, TAIL?! You had a merman's tail, and you were floating, correction, swimming through the air. Your shorts had ripped at the crotch, oh well, these were old anyway. Ripping off a piece of them, you wrapped the piece of fabric around the egg boi, then you cradled him in your arms and surveyed the area. 
  * Looking around, you saw what appeared to be an old greek mansion, so you swam over to it, hoping you could find a safe place to help the egg boi heal. Looking inside, it seemed safe, so you swam into the foyer, turning around slowly to admire your surroundings. The foyer seemed like it had been made in an older style, maybe victorian, but it was a bit extra for such a building




End file.
